Talk:Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet
Book 2 now available According to amazon.com, book 2 is now available (released earlier than what was announced). But given the recent changes (like putting all of the characters on this page) I'm not sure how to handle this; are we going to have all of the books in the series covered on this one page, or are we going to have a separate article for each book in the series?--Gonzofan 04:38, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :No, we should have pages for each book. —Scott (message me) 04:47, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm not sure when or why all the characters were merged here. And I'm not really sure how we should proceed with covering the various characters as more books come out. -- Brad D. (talk) 04:49, May 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Alright then, thanks for the responses. I think I'll wait a little longer, just in case anyone else wants to offer their thoughts.--Gonzofan 04:55, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::You know, since its now out I might as well just make a page for it, since Scott thinks its ok. Seems to be the right thing to do anyway. I can always adjust it later if need be.--Gonzofan 06:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Hardcover/Paperback After looking around, it seems that this series is going to be hardcover-only in the US, or at least that's what I can gather from comparing the US and UK Amazons. The paperback is only sold new on the UK site, and while it's listed on the US site, it only shows 2 copies, and they're both being sold by third-party UK booksellers. Plus I kind of suspected it since the paperback publisher has a "Ltd." in their name, which usually indicates a British company, instead of an "Inc.", which usually means US. So I'm just putting this here for clarification, and if we get a paperback edition, I'll change it again. -- Ken (talk) 04:55, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Category page? So, its been confirmed in the merchandise section of muppets.com that this book is going to be an ongoing series, and we know that the second book is scheduled to come out in May, so would it be ok to create a category page for this book series? You know, something like "Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet characters" and one for all of the books in the series? Similar to the Muppet Kids Books page?--Gonzofan 04:37, January 28, 2012 (UTC) :Any thoughts?--Gonzofan 08:36, February 6, 2012 (UTC) ::...Well, now that's it been revealed that the 3rd book in the series is scheduled to come out in September, I think that its a given that this book series should have a category page. Any thoughts, objections? If not, then I'm thinking that the page can be created within a few weeks.--Gonzofan 23:30, February 12, 2012 (UTC) :::Yeah, feel free! And you seem to be keeping the best track of these, Fred, so we can trust you. We typically create the category (Category:Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet) and then place the appropriate subcats (characters, books, and anything else you'd want to create or else floating around, like locations). The one note is that we don't double categorize for the major Muppets; in other words, Kermit, Gonzo, Fozzie don't need to be in Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet Characters (just as we don't include them in the movie categories; we've made exceptions only for stuff like, say, Muppets Tonight). They can be noted with a character list on the book pages (the category should only be for the characters invented for the books). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:37, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::...Well, I tried making a category page, but I'm having some trouble, The page is up, but I can't add any media to it. I'm not sure where to go from here. I'm wondering if there is something that I didn't do right... Any help would be appreciated. Thanks--Gonzofan 04:51, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::...Thanks Brad!--Gonzofan 06:14, February 13, 2012 (UTC) More detail? Since this book introduces new human characters, do we want to give them pages like we do for human characters in movies? I think this is the very first time we have Muppets appearing in a work of fiction that isn't tied to a movie or TV show, so I didn't know if we wanted to get into making pages for people and places that appear in this book and what is about to become a series. Any thoughts? -- Ken (talk) 02:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) :This is a good question. Given the fact that this book seems like its going to be become a series, with recurring characters, it might be a good idea. I mean, its not too much of a stretch, considering the fact that we've got some pages for characters that only appear in books. I guess the real question is, do we consider these new characters to be part of the Muppet universe? I personally think that it would be ok, since we've got pages for characters like Jim Hawkins, (despite the fact that this example is a character from classic literature), both Jim Hawkins and Danvers live in a similar universe where Muppets and humans live along side each other. (Also, I personally am a fan of this book so I would be fine with it)--Gonzofan 02:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't see why not. We have pages for other book characters on the wiki. —Scott (message me) 04:05, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Now out? According to Amazon.com, this book is now available. And I also received an e-mail from them (I pre-ordered this book) that it would be shipped out to me sooner than expected, around August 24 or so. Does this mean we should take this out of development, or perhaps we should still wait a while?--Gonzofan 05:49, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, I just wanted to mention that I have already received my copy of the book from Amazon.com. So it seems that it was released sooner than expected. So, when September 5 comes, I think that we can keep the Sep. 5 date in the info box (since its the publishing date) but we can remove that date from the general info part. Any thoughts? (If there are no thoughts, then I'll go ahead and do just that on Sep. 5.)-Gonzofan 00:58, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, if it's already out, I would say to go ahead and make it into a real page. -- Ken (talk) 05:27, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright then, thanks for the response, I just I'll go ahead and do that. And if someone deems it unneeded, then its simple, they can just put it back the way it was.-Gonzofan 06:21, August 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::By the way everyone; if you are interesting in buying this book, I would recommend that you do NOT get it through Amazon.com. I had this pre-ordered from them, but the copy I received had a printing defect, many of the pages were very, very light, it was the same case even after I got it exchanged. So just be careful. I finally found a good copy at Barnes and Noble-Gonzofan 21:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Just spoke to Amazon customer service. They've weeded out the bad copies and are resuming shipping as of September 8th.MadameZeldaRose 23:48, September 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's good to know, thanks for the info! :) -Gonzofan 00:56, September 9, 2011 (UTC)